Spiritual Journey
by GameKirby
Summary: David receives a message from WWE Wrestler Rey Mysterio to go on a Spiritual mission with the gang for the late WWE Wrestler Eddie Guerrero. What will Rey and the gang find in their mission?


(Spiritual Journey) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Meet Rey Mysterio-

David receives a message from San Diego, California from WWE's Rey Mysterio to go on a Spiritual Mission for the late Eddie Guerrero, David brings in his Rocket Shoes, Power Bands and wearing an Eddie Guerrero Memorial T-Shirt for the mission. David calls the gang for a mission, he tells them "Meet me in San Diego, California" The gang finds David and Rey Mysterio waiting or them, The gang introduces themselves to Rey, Rey tells David "Isn't she the _Señorita_ you dance with at the Paso Doble contest in Barcelona, Spain?" (June Blushes) David replies "You mean June? Yeah" Annie says "_Señorita_? What's a _Señorita_" June replies "_Señorita_ is Spanish for Young Lady" Rey gives David and the gang special "EG" Arm bands to wear for their mission and a "EG" flag for Rocket, Rey does a prayer for Eddie, but there's a problem Rey doesn't fit inside Rocket but luckily David has his Power Bands to make himself stronger, David's plan to carry Rey like a Jet pack and use his Rocket shoes to fly Rey to his journey for Eddie Guerrero. What's their first stop on Rey's journey?

Chapter 2. -Famous in Spain-

Rey tells the gang to travel to all Latino locations for Eddie: Like Spain, Puerto Rico, Mexico and El Paso, Texas, Rey is impressed with David's Power Bands, Rey asks David "Can I borrow those Bands for Wrestlemania?" David replies "Sorry Rey that would be cheating." June was thinking about how Rey knew about the Paso Doble contest, (Rey through David's Watch) "June the contest was live on TV" The gang was shocked cause' they didn't know about it. The gang lands in Pamplona, Spain (Home of the Running of the Bulls Festival) citizens all over Spain saw both David and June arrived with the gang in town, they cheer for David and June for winning the Paso Doble Contest. Rey was surprised to know that people from Spain loved Eddie Guerrero, but David and June we're like celebrities to the citizens so much they won't let them leave, David tells the citizens "We're here on Spiritual Mission for this man" The citizens understand about Rey's journey and now they travel toward there next location. Where will the gang travel next?

Chapter 3. -A Luchadore Past-

When the gang was leaving for Puerto Rico the women of Spain we're squealing for David and the men we're cheering for June, Both of them blows them kisses, David carries Rey again for their next stop: San Juan, Puerto Rico. Rey and the kids see a Luchadore arena below, Rey tells the gang "Did you kids know that Eddie was once a Luchadore?" Annie says "What's a Lucha...dore?" David replies "A Luchadore is a masked wrestler who fights for honor, family and tradition" Rey sniffles when he hears what David just said, David goes downtown and buys a Red Rey Mysterio mask and tells the gang "How do I look?" the gang was interested by David's mask so much Rey sees a picture of Eddie Guerrero inside the arena and it says that Eddie Guerrero was once a Luchadore wrestler of the IWA (The International Wrestling Association) the gang was amazed to know about that and now they headed towards their next location: Mexico City, Mexico. What does Rey have planned for this journey?

Chapter 4. -Fiesta in Mexico-

The gang and Rey travels to Mexico's capitol: Mexico City to find a trace of Eddie Guerrero's life, Still in his Rey Mysterio Mask David sees a _Fiesta_ (Spanish for party) with people dancing, David drops off Rey and goes to the marketplace and buys a pair of _Sombreros_ (Spanish for Hat) and a poncho to look like the locals. David tells June "Wanna dance Mexican-style?" June says "_Si_" Annie says "What does that word mean?" Leo replies "Si means Yes" David and June do a Mexican Hat dance for the crowd, (Mexican Hat Dance plays) David and June started Dancing around their Sombreros and Dancing in a matter of love, The crowd loves it and at the end David dips June for the finale. The crowd threw roses at them, Rey loved it so much he shouted "_Olé_" (Spanish for Hurray!) Rey notice that people of Mexico loved Eddie for his sayin' "_Viva La Raza_" so Rey and the gang travel to their last location: Eddie's hometown of El Paso, Texas. What will the gang plan for the end of the Spiritual journey?

Final Chapter -The Journey Ends-

Rey and the gang travel to Eddie's Hometown of El Paso, Texas, when all the sudden a man pop-up by surprise for Rey's arrival. It was Chavo Guerrero, Eddie's Nephew, the gang and David carrying Rey Mysterio to Eddie's home. Chavo notice that David was wearing a Red Rey Mysterio mask, a _Sombrero_ and a Poncho thought that David was Rey's son Dominick (Rey's 8-year-old son) David says "My name's David not Dominick" (The gang laughs) David removes his mask and Chavo was surprised to know that's not Rey's son. When the gang exited Rocket Chavo told David "Isn't she the _Señorita_ you dance with at the Paso Doble contest?" (June Giggles) David and the gang visit a memorial near Eddie's home, Rey teaches David how to do Eddie's dancing pose, David teaches June the same, he tells her "Pretend your shaking maracas while shaking your upper body" Rey and Chavo take the gang to a nearby arena, Rey teachs the boys how to do a 619 (Rey's Signature Move) in the ring, The girls pull out a dummy that looks like Randy Orton (Rey's Enemy) to the ring for a 619, Rey tells the boys "To do a 619 just grab the middle rope and twist your body to kick the dummy's face" David, Quincy and Leo did it, Rey thanks the kids for a great time for the Memory of Eddie Guerrero, Leo gives Rey his baton and he says "Mission Completion" waves the baton. At the Final Curtain David and June do Eddie's Dance and both say "_Viva La Raza_" (The gang laughs) THE END


End file.
